Biollante (MLP)
Biollante (ビオランテ, Biorante) is a giant mutated Rose/Human/Godzillasaurus hybrid kaiju who first appeared in the 1989 Heisei Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Biollante. She has a rose form and a final form. She is a member of Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists seasons of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. She and her Mutant faction members and King Ghidorah's Alien faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth seadon and she became one of the main protagonists and a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. Rose Biollante (ビオランテ 花獣形態, Biorante kajū keitai) is Biollante's first form that first appeared in the 1989 Heisei Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Biollante. History Heisei ''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' After the havoc caused by Godzilla in 1984 in Canterlot, Equestria sought to protect themselves in case the beast were to return. From the ghost city's remains, they pulled from the rubble several torn pieces of skin from the nuclear giant. Over the years the samples were tried and studied, birthing from their endless genes the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria, a Biological weapon that would be cancerous to the leviathan and theoretically kill him. One of these scientists that devoted his life to the research of the Godzilla cells was named Genshiro Shiragami. Dr. Shiragami wished only to combine the genetic material with various species of plants, in order to turn the arid wasteland of the country Saradia into fruitful plains of genetically perfected grain. Unfortunately, other nations would not approve of this sudden increase of wealth in the agricultural sector by a country that had become dependent on outside food imports and so the lab was bombed. One of those caught in the blast was Dr. Shiragami's daughter, Erika. This act of terrorism that claimed his only child's life was graving to the man, so much, in fact, that he went as far as to splice his daughter's DNA with that of a rose, in hopes of preserving her. When the plant began to die, Shiragami injected it with a few scrapes of Godzilla's cells, thereby giving the plant eternal life through the accelerated cell regernation. However, the doctor stumbled into the ignorance of science. Days later, the flower mutated and, after killing a bio agent sent to infiltrate Shiragami's lab, escaped to the water of Rainbow Falls. The next day, onlookers witnessed the fanged rose tower above the rainbow waters, baring her teeth and swamping her grounds with gnawing vines. Soon after the rise of Biollante, Godzilla emerged from his volcanic tomb and instinctively heading to Rainbow Falls to face this modern clone of himself. The war raged that night as Biollante, still clinging to the pony spirit within, fought only defensively against her attacker, which lead to her defeat. Godzilla was relentless, as his ray racked the body of Biollante and set the plant on fire. Transforming the mass of roped thrones into a burning, mourning skyscraper. Yet, in the flames and smoke, as she dissolved away to glittering pollen, her true form evolved, crying for revenge and blood at her killer. Some time after the war with Biollante's rose form, Godzilla waded his destruction across Equestria. Finally, the leviathan was met by Equestria's full army at the Smokey Mountains and it was here that Biollante returned. The seemingly immortal foe rained her spores from the heavens and soaked into the parched earth. Soon after, the beast pulled herself from the ground and showing the beast that lied within. Immediately she blasted forth her acid and spearing tendrils, burning and ripping the monster king to bits. Though Godzilla fought back, the combined forces of Biollante and the injected Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria were too much. His power was taxed beyond limits and the saurian was forced to retreat, as the creature waded his way to the shore. As Godzilla fell into the waves, Biollante returned to the sky, giving one last sight to her father that Erika would live forever, but trapped in the bowels of a Kaiju. Gallery Biollante (1).jpg Biollante (PS3).png Rose Biollante (1989).png|Rose Biollante in Godzilla vs. Biollante Biollante (1989).jpg|Biollante in Godzilla vs. Biollante Rose Biollante.png|Rose Biollante Final Biollante.jpg|Final Biollante Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju